


Boku wa Vampire (Q4 2015)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [19]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: JUMPING CARnival Tour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	

Everybody in JUMP are touchy feely.  
JUMP has been known for their over-friendly hugs and cuddles, falling asleep on top of each other and the lack of personal space.  
Within the group only, of course; except for Yuto.  
Yuto is a very touchy feely person and he always has been and the whole agency knows.  
Only he has “stepped” up his game recently.  
He has developed a really bad habit of biting people.  
Not everybody. Mainly people who are close to him.  
JUMP.  
Yuto even has a checklist on who to attack next, including a bunch of senpai that he is close to.  
It’s nothing serious and nobody think too much about it.  
No one had managed to dodge his “advance” yet, mainly because he is tall and a lot stronger than he looks.  
And stupidly flexible.  
JUMP has been going for too long to worry about little things like this now. It isn’t as if Yuto is hurting anybody intentionally.  
It reminds Yamada when they were filming their first Promotional Video, where Yuto wanted to bite on his arm because it’s ‘meaty’.

Yamada looks at the full length mirror backstage and sighs.  
He has a weird feeling that something might happen tonight, but he can’t pinpoint on what it could possibly be.  
He rubs the back his neck and down the front of his chest where it’s exposed, smirking at himself as this has been a bad habit that he picked up since they filmed Weekender’s Promotional Video.  
Despite public beliefs, he does do up his shirts and he is not partial to low cut tops, he just doesn’t like the feeling of being bound whilst on stage because it feels like he’s being strangled, wearing a high neck t-shirt. Their clothes is fitted enough as it is, he don’t need his chest being restricted as well. There is a loud crash and Yuya lets out a high pitch scream that sounds strangely like Akanishi (the whistle tone that no one so far has managed to achieve in Johnny’s, even though there have plenty of good singers – but no one has been as good as Akanishi) and Yamada turns around and sees a Yuto half on top of a topless Yuya, and his mouth on his bare shoulder, a Chinen laughing like a hyena on the side with a Dai-Chan, who is stuffing his face with an Inoo on Yuya’s mama’s onigiri, whilst a Yabu and a Hikaru completely blank out the whole thing, one on the 3DS and the other looks like he is writing something. Keito comes through the door with his father in toll to this scene.

Ten minutes before they are due to go on stage.  
Okamoto laughs and shakes his head.

“Looks like you’re battling out on something. I’ll see myself out. Good luck, I’ll see you guys afterwards.” He says before leaving the room.

Just a normal day backstage with JUMP really. Yamada smiles and shakes his head before turning back to the mirror to put his eyeliner on.

“Yamada Ryosuke, you’re heartless!” Yuya shouts. Yuto still has his mouth firmly attached to Yuya’s shoulder.  
“I haven’t done anything!” Yamada answers as he straightens his shirt and jacket and fluffs his hair.  
“That’s the point! You aren’t doing anything!” Yuya answers back.  
“What do you want me to do? I can’t do anything.”  
“Remove your boyfriend from me.” Yuya says.  
“Not my boyfriend.” Yamada sighs but walks towards them anyway, grabs Yuto’s collar who obediently stands up and Yamada drags him onto a chair. “No.” Yamada says, pointing at Yuto’s face as if he is a member of the canine family rather than a member of the homo family. Yuto pouts. “Yuto, we’re going on stage in about ten minutes and Yuya isn’t ready yet. YOU aren’t ready yet.”  
“I just haven’t put my eyeliner on.” Yuto still pouts. Yamada turns around and grabs his pen before leaning over Yuto’s face and starts on his left eye.

Yamada smells like roses and talcum powder. Yuto thinks.

“And don’t push yourself too hard.” Yamada says, covering Yuto’s forehead with his hand. “Your fever hasn’t come down yet and it’s been three days.”

*

Super Delicate has been one of those songs that people expect something to happen between Yamada and Yuto. The two of them has no of problem with that, it is actually nice to be able to hold the one that matters close for a few seconds, in front of a public audience, pretend that they are just any normal couple (who is wearing identical outfit including sparkly sequence jacket and Doc Marten’s, sweaty from dancing on stage with thousands of people watching and screaming at them).  
They are in Johnny’s. They are good at the whole “are they, aren’t they” illusion. They have watched plenty of senpai doing things like this.  
Their manager and publicist however, think it’s too much (narrow minded Showa imbeciles). They have teamed up with the stage designer (whilst Hikaru has been involved, all his ideas has been shot down - fake democracy) and the choreographer to change the formation on Super Delicate.  
They have been put into pairs.  
Yuto and Yamada are still paired up for this song (there’d be a riot from the fan across the world if they aren’t), but everyone is now in pairs (Yuya and Keito, Dai-chan and Yabu, Chinen and Hikaru), except for Inoo.  
And every night, Yuto gets to wrap his arms round Yamada’s shoulder and presses his face into the crook of his neck, whilst Yamada wraps his arms round Yuto’s middle and stand on tips toes to do the same.  
Yuto has gone for a full body hug this time, an arm round his shoulder and the other one round his waist so Yamada did the same. Yuto has bent down slightly so Yamada doesn’t have to reach up too far.  
Yamada remember that weird feeling that he had earlier.  
Before Yamada has a chance to react, Yuto has already sunk his teeth into his jugular.  
True vampire style.  
It doesn’t hurt at all (Yuto doesn’t hurt people, Yuto never hurts people), but Yamada isn’t expect to be bitten, he bites down on his own lips to stop himself screaming, and he can’t even escape because he has fallen into Yuto’s full embrace with one of his arms round Yamada’s head.  
And to be honest it feels more like Yuto is sucking on his neck rather than biting him.  
To the outside world, Yuto is just being Yuto - over-friendly, over touchy feel-y and giving everything he has to his best friend and his biggest and most worthy competition.  
But Yamada is pretty sure the rest of the JUMP is well aware that Yuto is biting him and there is no way he can escape.  
They still haven’t mentioned to JUMP that they are together though, but the amount of innuendos that they have been making probably mean that they all know about the two of them.  
“I love you.” Yuto mouths on his neck before he lets go, and the nine of them continue the routine for Super Delicate.

*

The nine of them are on their tour bus going back to Tokyo when Keito suddenly pops up from his chair next to Hikaru, bends over the head rest before grabbing Yamada’s collar and pulls it aside.  
“I knew it!” Keito shouts. Everybody’s head turns and pops up to look at him. Yuto jolts awake next to Yamada and tilts his head to look at Keito. “It’s a hickey! Yuto gives you a hickey!”  
“That looks painful.” Yabu says, pointing at the slight bruise forming on his neck.  
“It doesn’t feel painful.” Yamada says before rubbing on the bruise, only to flinch a little.  
“You probably don’t feel it earlier because you were running on adrenaline.” Chinen says.  
“Does it hurt?” Yuto asks. Yamada shakes his head. “Are you sure?”  
“It’s not painful.” Yamada answers with a smile at Yuto. “A bit tender. But then my whole body is a bit tender right now from a night of singing dancing and jumping around.”  
“Funny we only see it now when Keito pulls your collar aside.” Dai-chan says.  
“Yama-chan doesn’t bruise easily.” Yuto says.  
“Well guess that’s why we didn’t see it earlier then!” Inoo smirks.  
“That’s going to be hell to cover up.” Yabu says.  
“It’s going to go so much darker tonight.” Hikaru adds with a wicked smile. “I’d like to see you cover THAT up Yamada.”

*

Yuto checks his watch.  
Half past one. The tour bus should be here soon. He has taken a dose of the cold medicines that his mother insisted that he should keep at his own flat.  
Turns out he actually needed it this time.  
He is sitting on the step in his entrance hall to put his shoes on, when the front door opens and a very angry looking Yamada stands at his entrance hall.

This can’t be good. Yuto thinks.

“NA-KA-JI-MA YU-TO.” Yamada lowers his voice as he says Yuto’s full name as he quickly takes off his shoes by the entrance hall and lines it up by the side.  
He might be angry, but he is still one well-mannered Japanese boy.  
“Yama-chan?” Yuto asks, slowly backing into his flat. He isn’t sure what Yamada is angry about, but he knows Yamada is angry at him about something. He has longer legs and he can probably outrun Yamada in open space, but they are in his flat and he never thought he will need to be able to hide in his own flat. There is no lock in any of the rooms and not only Yamada has keys to his place, Yamada also knows his flat like the back of his hand.  
He is going to die in his safe haven.  
How ironic.  
Yamada launches himself at Yuto, and Yuto not wanting Yamada to be hurt, wraps his arms round him and brace the fall and lands backwards into the sitting room, taking most of the impact. Just as he wants to lift himself up, Yamada has attached his teeth on his jugular and starts biting.  
Hard.  
“What’s that for?” Yuto asks, wanting to throw Yamada off but he doesn’t want to hurt the smaller boy. “Yama-chan, that really hurts! Stop biting me!” Nothing. “Yama-chan!” Still nothing. And it’s hurting more and more. “Ryosuke!”  
Yamada let go and sits up with his legs on either side of Yuto’s chest.  
“Payback.” He says from above.  
“What for?” Yuto asks. Yamada pulls his collar aside and there is a massive purple and pink bruise on the crook of his neck, as if someone has punched that delicate area. Yuto winces. “That looks painful. How did you do that?”  
“You did it yesterday night!” Yamada says, pointing a finger at Yuto which makes his eyes cross. “I got home and got into a bath, and next thing I know this morning when I woke up the bruise has grown about twice the size!” Yuto sits up as Yamada slides down onto Yuto’s lap.  
“Does it hurt?” Yamada shakes his head. Yuto presses his palm against his cheek. “Are you sure?”  
“It’s tender, but it’s not painful.” Yamada answers, leaning into Yuto’s palm.  
“I didn’t think you’d bruise that much.” Yuto says sincerely. “Sorry.”  
“Apology accepted.” Yamada smiles and kisses Yuto quickly. It doesn’t stop there. Yuto hasn’t kissed Yamada in days without someone breathing down his neck and he can’t help but deepen the kiss.  
“By the way, why are you here?” Yuto asks, grabbing Yamada with him as he stands up.  
“Oh the tour bus is outside.” Yamada says, suddenly remembers. “I told them I’d come and get you because I need to use the bathroom.”  
“And they just let you off the bus.” Yuto raises an eyebrow.  
“I think the rest of JUMP are aware I have a bone to pick with you.” Yamada answers. “You should have seen their faces when they saw the size of the bruise on my neck.”  
The two of them sit down and put their shoes on.  
“How am I going to cover it up?” Yamada sighs as Yuto locks the door behind him.  
“With a lot of concealer.” He answers. The tour bus is parked on the side of the road and the moment the driver sees them, he opens the door and let them on.  
“Jesus.” Hikaru says as he sees Yuto walking down the aisle behind Yamada. “You got attacked by a blood sucking monster too?”  
“Let’s just say we got even.” Yamada says, sitting at the back with Yuto next to him as he tucks himself into Yuto and puts his headphones on.  
“Do you think we can ask if Tsubasa-kun and Takizawa-kun can get us the 24 hour coverage make up concealer?” Yabu asks. “I think we are going to need lots of that if Yuto and Yama-chan don’t stop leaving love-marks on each other.”  
“We’re not together.” Yuto says.  
“Yeah, and nobody asks if you are dating or not.” Hikaru smiles. “So stop assuming we are going to ask you the question and stop denying it.”  
“Well I think it’s time to stop questioning them…” Yabu says.  
“Thank you.” Yuto says.  
“…we know what’s going on anyway.” Yabu adds before Yuto sighs loudly.

\---

Turns out Yuto’s wisdom teeth decided to make an appearance.  
The fever and the urge to bite?  
He was teething.

 


End file.
